1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to a food press and, more particularly, to a garlic press that includes easy-to-operate and easy-to-clean features.
2. Description of Related Art
Garlic presses are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,335 discloses a cross-ribbed garlic press. The cross-ribbed garlic press includes a grate in which perforations are created by inside and outside grooves running at angles to each other. A ram wall is provided with ridges which mate with the inside grooves of the grate. These grooves and ridges can be cleaned by scraping or wiping comb teeth along them. The comb teeth protrude from the far ends of the two levers, wherein one is attached to the ram, and the other is attached to the cup. The two parts are joined by a detachable hinge that allows the comb of one part to be engaged with the corrugations of the other.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,941 discloses a garlic press that does not require the clove to be separated and peeled, effecting the pressing operation without orienting the clove in the press. The garlic press permits a mechanism to automatically open when pressure is released for removal of the remains. Cleaning the parts is simple because of the open construction and ease of washing the parts when in an open position.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,548 discloses a garlic press having a pivotally-joined base and handle with an intermediate press plate pivoted therebetween and cooperating with the base in defining a receiving chamber selectively receiving an enlarged pressure block formed on the handle. The press plate includes a bladed cutter assembly engageable with the upper surface of the base for the severing of a base supported item. The base has an elongate hand-receiving opening formed therein to define an upper hand grip functioning in conjunction with the handle to manipulate the press, and a lower base support, below the opening, for a direct supporting engagement of the base on a support surface. This allows operation of the press by a direct downward pressure on the handle against a surface-supported base.
These and other garlic presses known in the art do, however, have inherent limitations and drawbacks that make the garlic presses difficult to use and clean.
While the method and device described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative constructions, certain illustrative embodiments thereof have been shown in the drawings and will be described below in detail. It should be understood, however, that there is no intention to limit the invention to the specific forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, alternative constructions, and equivalents falling within the spirit and scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.